


Jak widzą, tak piszą...

by kruk



Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: ... czyli ludzkie dzieła o szatanie oczami Lampki.





	Jak widzą, tak piszą...

  Kiedy pierwszy raz trafił na owy komiks, miał mieszane uczucia. Wolał literaturę z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a nie uproszczoną wersję dymków do kolorowych obrazków. _Czemu nie,_ pomyślał, patrząc na okładkę, gdzie choć raz namalowano go w kształtnej formie, pozbawionej futra, kopytek, rogów i koziej mordy. Dość niemiłym rozczarowaniem pod względem technicznym, okazały się wewnętrzne rysunki. Asmodeusz na ich widok, skrzywił się niemiłosiernie, klnąc na upodlenie sztuki. Był gotów spalić od razu wszystkie tomy, jednak Lampka mu nie pozwolił. W końcu sztukę nie szata graficzna zdobi - ważniejsza jest treść.

  Od momentu, gdy jego komiksowy odpowiednik porzucił piekło, znudzony i zmęczony, władca Głębi uznał, że mają z sobą wiele wspólnego.Gdy doszedł do momentu, gdzie ów Morningstar okazał się być pierwotnie znany pod imieniem Samael, doznał szoku. I zdenerwował się, ze złości rzucając komiksem w najbliższą ścianę. Zniesmaczony, unikał owego przedmiotu długie tygodnie, więc nieszczęsny tomik leżał w kącie pokoju, w milczeniu znosząc złowrogie spojrzenia pana Głębi. Długie dni Lucyfer czaił się wokół niego, chcąc poznać dalsze losy, jednak na samą myśl, że w wyobrażeniu ludzi jest Samaelem, Upadłym Aniołem nawet przed nim, tym który zabijał w bestialski sposób, tym co kpił w twarz samej Jasności, tym co ze śmiechem sprowokował go do Buntu... Lucyfer dygotał i wrzał z furii. W końcu jego towarzysze, nie mogąc już znieść jego zachwiań nastroju, przeczytali ludzkie dzieło. I zrozumieli w pełni jego gniew. Mod długą chwilę wpatrywał się w słowa zapisane na papierze. Na jego ustach błąkały się różne emocje, to drwina, to niedowierzanie, to znowu śmiech. Jednak fiołkowe oczy pozostały zimne.

\- Mam ci mówić tato? – zapytał w końcu chichocząc, a Lampka, w ramach sprawiedliwego gniewu, zmierzwił mu starannie ułożone włosy, pełne małych diamencików. Z sykiem Mod odskoczył, umykając przed dłonią pana piekieł. Asmodeusz nie cierpiał, gdy ktoś mierzwił jego włosy. Zwłaszcza, gdy destrukcji ulegała jego drobiazgowe ufryzowanie.

\- Tatusiu? – zapytał jeszcze raz, tym razem uciekając za drzwi komnaty. W ślad za nim poleciał owy komiks, uderzając głucho w już zatrzaśnięte odrzwia. Asmodeusz chichotał i tak, nawet gdy Lampka ruszył w pogoń za nim. Ganiali się jak dzieci, wzdłuż długich, okrytych półmrokiem korytarzy Pałacu Pięści. Ich śmiech odbijał się echem po melancholijnych cieniach zamku, budząc ciekawskie spojrzenia służby i wywołując nikły uśmiech na ich twarzach. Nagle zimna przestrzeń twierdzy wydała się być odrobinę cieplejsza i przyjaźniejsza.

Po długim wieczorze z przyjaciółmi, Lucyfer postanowił doczytać historię do końca. Tym razem czytał ją, mając za swoimi ramionami tłum ciekawskich spojrzeń Azazela, Beliala, Belzebuba, Mefista i Asmodeusza. Postanowili wszyscy poznać zakończenie. Wielka bitwa w obronie Nieba, córka Michała – Azazel i Belial drwili z tego niemal całą noc – i Jasność w śmiesznym meloniku. Aniołowie zjednoczeni z Lilith, ukochana Lucyfera, przemiany piekła w lepsze miejsce, Mroczni musieli przyznać, że ludziom nie brak wyobraźni. Ale i tak najbardziej wyrazistym bohaterem był  Samael – zmieniony – w – Lucyfer. I Lampka nie mógł przestać myśleć o nim.

Chciał być takim ‘Lucyferem’ – potrafiącym knuć, szydzić, a wszystko w sposób tak gładki i naturalny, że nie sposób było mu odmówić wdzięku. Chciał mieć jego siłę, jego zmysł i swobodę. I możliwość odejścia na zawsze, swoją własną, samotną drogą. Jednak z tego pędu rozważań wyrwała go solidna dłoń Beliala, ściskająca mocno ramię.

\- Gdybyś był jak ten komiksowy Lucyfer, nie mielibyśmy problemów z polityką, opozycją, czy aniołami. Gdybyś był taki silny, nie potrzebowałbyś nas. Dlatego wolę cię takim, jakim jesteś – kiepskim politykiem, ale wspaniałym przyjacielem.

I ciężki głaz spadł z serca władcy Głębi.

A komiks, przynajmniej niektóre jego fragmenty, postanowili pokazać Michałowi. W ramach przyjacielskiej wymiany złośliwości.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Stary tekst, jeden z serii _Lucyfer czyta o sobie_... nie uwierzę, że nie byłby ciekaw co ludzie o nim myślą i piszą na przestrzeni lat XD


End file.
